Jack's Faith
by what0the0deuce
Summary: A story of love, adventure and revenge. Rated PG-13 for moderate language and some scenes of nudity.


Faith sat at a table in some tavern. What was the name of it? She didn't remember. She looked casually over her mug of beer, and waited for her next victim. She didn't even know his name. She checked her sword and her pistol. She checked the time, 11:10. He should be here by now. She put the watch back in her pocket and looked up. There he was. Salvador Leon. A grubby fat man, with too many jewels walked over and sat himself down at the bar. She put on her hat which covered her long brown hair and most of her face. Standing up, she slid over to the bar.

'A beer please.'

The bar tender gave it to her, and she listened intently to the conversation next to her.

'Give me a room.'

'Look, I'm not having this again Salvador,' said a red faced man behind the bar, 'you just cause trouble.'

'I don't want to have to make a scene, Jim.' She heard a pistol being clicked.

'OK, have room…'

'Write it down you fool…'

'Jim' wrote down the number of the room and Faith leaned over to read it. Number 9. She smiled triumphantly and sipped her beer. Leon stalked off to his room and Faith waited. He would be in there a few minutes she thought.

What was her plan of action? She would walk up to his room, and kill him. Easy enough. Faith never felt nervous, this is what she did. Well, most of the time at any rate.

Ten minutes passed and she placed her beer mug down and slid off her chair. She never got any trouble at places like this she thought as she looked around. It was filled with drunks and whores, neither of those two occupations attracted her. She walked up the stairs she guessed lead to the rooms.

'Walk in, shoot, take money, and climb out the window, walk in, take money shoot and… that's not right…' she reached the door, number nine. She pulled her pistol out and pulled off her hat. Her hair fell down around her face and she wiped her brow on her sleeve.

'Here we go…'

She flew the door open at pulled out her pistol. The room was empty.

'Shit,' she said out loud.

''Ello there.'

Faith spun round and saw a man standing in front of the door. She pushed it and it flew shut. He was like nothing she had seen before.

'Well, they really 'ave out done themselves this time.'

Faith realized she was standing there saying nothing.

'I thought this was room nine…'

'It is love. Why, looking for room six?' Said the stranger jokingly.

'Bugger.' Faith hit her head. How could she have been so stupid? She took the high road and pulled out her gun and held it too his head. She expected him to make show some sign of fear but he stood there calmly.

'Maybe you can help me, I'm looking for a man.' Faith stared into his eyes, rounded with black lines. She smelt rum and the ocean.

'Well, I'm 'ere. Why don't we put that pistol down and talk about this civilly? Not that it would be much use anyway…'

'What do you mean?' Faith felt angry. Was he trying to trick her?

'Shoot me.'

'Fine,' Faith pulled the trigger but no bullet came out. 'Bollocks!' She exclaimed and dropped the gun. 'Of all the things I have to do and this I forget!' She looked up and saw the man leaning casually against the door frame, amused at her anger.

'You do realize you could be dead now?'

'Nah, I knew there was nothing in the gun. Now can we get on with this? I haven't got all day you know.'

'Get on with what?'

'You really don't know.' The man looked confused.

'No!'

'You do work here?'

'No!'

'Well this is embarrassing!' The man laughed and shook his head, dreadlocks and braids falling around his face. 'I thought I was going to get something good this time.'

'Sorry.' Faith tried to sound sincere. 'Anyway, it's been nice meeting you, but I have to rush…' She walked towards the door but the man blocked her way.

'Oh, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere.' He grinned at her angry face.

'I have business to attend to, now if you would move,' she advanced again this time bumping into his body.

'Well, seeing we've met, your business is really mine now isn't it and now you have no weapon,' he motioned to the gun on the floor, 'and I do,' he pulled out his pistol, 'there's really no reason to be leaving, savvy?'

'Ok, look, we got off to a bad start, how about we start again?' Faith was getting desperate, she only had 30 minutes before she had to leave and the last thing she needed was a bullet in her head tonight.

'Oh no, I paid for something, and I'm going to get in one way or another,' he said, eyeing her up and down, his eyes resting on her chest, heaving with every breath.

Faith had to be quick she realized. She looked at the window, and then at this man.

'Ok fine,' she stroked his cheek and placed a hand on his crotch. He smiled and closed his eyes.

'That's more like it… OW!'

The man collapsed to the floor and Faith kicked him in the stomach just to make sure. He would be alright she thought. She grabbed his pistol and ran to the window.

'Sorry mate, my business is my own.' She looked at him, his eyes closed on the floor. 'Poor bugger. Off home to Port Royal!' She jumped down and landed on soft grass. Leon would have to wait for another night. She ran across the grass and heard the usual gun shots coming from the inn. She really could have done with some of those tonight.

Jack awoke in his room on the floor. Jesus, how did he get there? He wasn't hung over; there wasn't anyone else in the room…

That girl, the one with the brown hair. Jack cast his mind back. It seemed an age ago. He remembered her messy hair that looked perfect that way, her tanned skin, her eyes, her lips, her body… Then Jack remembered. His pistol! God, he thought, lying back down on the ground. Jack wasn't one to let opportunities pass by, he knew that, and he didn't let this one go. He thought it was in the bag but she was one step ahead of him, he liked that in his women.

If he thought about all the women he had actually been with for more than one night none of them compared to this girl. Jack was one to let girls go to his head, but the fact she had kicked in him the balls was part of the appeal. He looked at his watch, eight o' clock. He got up and splashed some cold water on his face, and breathed in. The Pearl left in an hour for another adventure, Jack needed some excitement. That was the reason he came here. He hadn't slept with anyone since… well last week but he wanted something good, something like that girl.

He wandered down stairs and looked at the state of the bar. It was wrecked as usual and Jim, the manager of the place was lying on the floor seemly asleep. Jack took this chance and hurried out of the inn avoiding pay. He walked down the cobbled street of Port God knows where and thought some more about his escapades last night.

She was too good looking to be a whore; she wasn't even dressed like one. Plus she spoke better than any whore he knew, but there was something about her that didn't make her seem upper class. Well, she couldn't be if she was walking around with a pistol, however lacking in bullets it was.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered something she had said. Home to somewhere… But where? Port… oh crap… another one of these fancy places… port… port… Renaldo… Rodger… room… roll…

'PORT ROYAL!' He shouted out, and a number of people stared at him and he coughed and walked on.

So that was where the Pearl was headed next, he needed to see old Willy and Liz soon anyway; he smiled at the thought of his friends. A large shadow was cast over the boardwalk by the docks; he looked up and saw his ship, the Pearl.

''Ello darling,' he said, smiling.

Faith crept up the stairs. She could hear her father snoring and she walked across the lavishly carpeted floor into her bedroom at the end. She walked in a closed the door quietly. She jumped up and down in excitement. She had done it again! Her trips were getting easier and so what that this one wasn't successful? She had thousands of nights to complete her task. She pulled off her white shirt and stowed it in the box at the end of her bed, then her trousers leaving her naked. She walked towards the mirror and looked at herself.

She thought of the man in the inn, was he really attracted to her? Faith had never had a love interest before, well that she was interested in. She looked at herself, her slim figure. She wasn't too tall, she liked that. She grabbed her night gown and slipped it over her head. She had to admit she was tired. She leapt into bed and pulled the soft duvet over her and lay down on the pillow staring at her luxurious room.

Faith had liked this life, it had never been enough but she had liked it. The one aspect she hated was the parties, the endless parties. She knew she was lucky, she was the second most lusted after woman in the Caribbean and she hated it. The first one was Elizabeth Swann, someone she had never really got acquainted to but she was married already to some black smith, she remembered the gossip. A noise next door gave away the fact her father was rising and she pretended to be asleep as the door opened.

'Faith? Wake up darling!'

'Father, do you mind if I sleep for a bit longer? I had a terrible night.'

'No not at all,' smiled the gentle face of her father, the mayor of Port Royal, 'it was a busy night, well for me anyway.'

Faith smiled at how wrong her father was.

'So, are you ready for tonight?'

'Tonight?'

'Yes, the ball at our house? Oh don't tell me you've forgotten…'

'Sorry.' She noticed his eyes fell on her sword on the floor.

'You need to put away these fantasies of sword fighting and adventure. I paid for your lessons gladly but now you're a woman you need to grow up and think about your priorities…'

'Marriage,' Faith fell back onto her pillow.

'It has to happen some time.' Her father smiled sympathetically.

'I know, it just came so quickly.'

'Well, I've bought you a beautiful dress for tonight, and you will look fabulous,' he walked towards the door but turned round and kissed his daughters head, 'but sleep for as long as you want alright?'

'Thank you father.'

She loved her father, more than anything else in the world. But she hated the fact she had to get married. She rolled over on her bed and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The wind whipped Captain Jack Sparrow's face as he sailed through the familiar waters of the Caribbean towards Port Royal. His first mate came up, and smiled at him in a worried way.

'Jack, you think this wise?'

Jack told Gibbs everything, always.

'Of course I think its wise, I'm a wise man, and I'm always wise.'

'Aye, if wise means drunk.' Gibbs smiled. There was a pause and Jack knew what was coming next. 'We need to think about that race. I mean, we could win a lot of money.'

'I know, I know. First stop Port Royal, second stop Cancun.'

'But why Port Royal? The men all want to get on with it and…'

'Gibbs, don't question me, I told you all you need to know. I need to see some old friends and I have some treasure to collect.' Jack smiled secretively.

'Jack…' He sighed at the sight of his old friend's determined face.

'Everything's in order?'

'Aye.'

Jack softened a little, something he rarely did, he kidded himself. 'Give the men a night off, give them some money.'

'Aye Captain. Five minutes to Port Royal then?'

'It would seem so.' Jack smiled. He was excited as he smiled at the familiar shapes of the small town. The last time the people of the docks had seen him was with a small boat and only a shilling to his name. Now he was the most powerful pirate in the Caribbean.

Faith looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was red; it was sleeveless so it left her shoulders, most of her back and chest bare. The cleavage was more than she desired as the corset got tighter.

'Nora, please…' She breathed.

'I'm sorry doll, we have to pull tighter. There, done.'

Faith looked at the finished her. Her hair tumbling down in curls, her face made up. She felt like a doll. She sat down on her bed.

'Pirates are in town.' Said Nora folding clothes. Faith snapped to attention.

'Really?'

'Yes indeed, the Black Pearl.'

'Isn't that a bit… dangerous?'

'Yes, but we have the town safely guarded, you know that,' smiled Nora.

'Yes, I suppose we do.'

'I've always wanted to meet a pirate. Don't go telling your father that though. Especially one. That Jack Sparrow. Gorgeous he is.'

'Really? What does he look like?' Said Faith not really paying attention.

'Tanned, well built. Long hair with dread locks and beads… and those eyes…'

'A pirate! My God he was a pirate!' Faith recalled the man that night and jumped up from the bed.

'Who's a pirate?'

'Oh no one,' smiled Faith. 'So he's a Captain?' She said, trying to sound uninterested.

'Uh huh, infamous. Very lethal.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I've run into him a few times in my day. Always hanging around inns and the like.'

'Why didn't you go on an adventure with him if you like him?'

'Oh Faith honey, Jack Sparrow doesn't chose people randomly. You have to be special. Consider yourself very lucky if he picks you.'

Faith smiled. She day dreamed about being on a pirate ship. She knew Jack would never choose her, but she thought she would make a good pirate.

'Oh well, time to go down now honey. You look beautiful.'

'Thank you,' Faith said. She appreciated the comment but she didn't feel beautiful tonight at all.

Jack knocked on the door. He heard someone inside banging on something. The door swung open to reveal and ruffled hair, smudged face Will.

'JACK!' Exclaimed Will. 'It's so good to see you!'

'Yes, I know mate. Life must be terribly boring with out me,' Jack winked. 'Anyway, can't stop for long, got business to attend to…'

'Oh you must stay! Look, sit down. Let's catch up. Here's some rum…'

'Well I guess I could stay for a bit,' Jack said, grabbing the bottle.

A few hours later, Jack wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sober either, so he and Will casually laughed and talked. They caught up on what had happened in the last year and the time seemed to go by without Jack noticing.

'Crap, what time is it mate?' Jack said at the end of one of his stories.

'Oh it's nine. Anyway, let me tell you about my wedding night.'

'No, I've got to rush mate. Oh wait, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a girl. Probably lives at the end of town, scruffy girl, brown hair, mid height, tanned. Ring any bells?'

'Well I know a girl like that, she's not scruffy but I can tell you where she lives. Not the end of town but in the Mayors house.'

'Ah, she's rich is she? What a catch.' Jack said, heading for the door.

'Why Jack?'

'No reason. Thanks for the rum dear William.'

'When will I see you again?'

'Soon Will. Soon.' Jack gave a smile and went out of the house. He met three of his men, James, Rent and Cole outside.

'This way lads.'

Faith sat listening to men talk about politics for hours it would seem and she yawned as she drank her wine. Her father was talking to another group of men and she was trapped in a circle of people she couldn't get out of. The conversation turned.

'I think pirates should be banned, any one seen, killed instantly.'

'Yes, I agree.'

'No! They are people too!' Faith said outraged.

'Ah, women's ideas eh?' The men laughed. 'My dear, they are a threat to society. If you see one they wouldn't hesitate to kill you.'

'That wouldn't be so bad now…' Faith muttered under her breath.

'Anyway, they are scum. Don't have any moral rights, do pirates.'

'That's not very nice now is it?'

The doors of the sitting room flew open and four men were standing at the door. Faith turned and gasped, to see Captain Jack Sparrow standing in front of the other three. She turned round and prayed he wouldn't see her.

'So, I hear there's a party and my friends and I weren't invited.' He picked up an apple and took a bite of it. The other three pirates were tying up the people in the room and grabbing anything shiny, it would seem, from the shelves. 'Well, I only came to pick up treasure from you oh so nice people.'

Faith looked around and noticed she and her father were the only ones not tied up.

'You won't get away with this sparrow!' Shouted the mayor.

'Oh I beg to differ. I don't see how you're going to do anything about this. Tie him up. Everyone in here is either dead or unable to move, like yourself, except the one piece of riches I want.' Faith closed her eyes as she heard the pirate walk up behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders, his fingers touching her breasts as her chest fell up and down in her nervous state. 'Well hello there. I don't think we've been formally introduced,' He pulled her up and turned her round. His eyes seemed to widen a little when he looked at her but he coughed and smiled again.

'My name is Captain Jack Sparrow and you shall be accompanying me tonight.'

'Oh I don't think so.' She pulled out a gun that was down the front of her dress and placed it to her head. She looked at the men behind him. 'Don't move or I shoot. And this time it has bullets in it.' She spat in his face.

'You've forgotten one thing.'

'What's that?'

'I always get what I want.' And with that a man from behind Faith plucked the gun out of her hand and tied her hands together at the front. Jack took her arm. 'Well goodbye Mr. Mayor!'

They walked out of the room and Faith kicked and screamed all the way.

'Let go of me you bastard!'

'I can't do that I'm afraid love. Now stop screaming unless you want to be tossed over my shoulder and all your dignity gone.' She seemed to calm a little but still had an angry expression on her face. 'Good girl,' Jack said, stroking her cheek. They walked outside the house and met a rounded man.

'We're all on the ship Jack. And this be…?'

'Tonight's entertainment. For me of course.' Smiled Jack, winking at Faith.

Faith was disgusted, but not only that, she was scared. She hated getting herself into vulnerable environments and this definitely classed as one of those. They walked down to the docks and they walked onto a small boat. Faith tried to grab a near by sword with her only available hands. Just a little…

'Do I have to watch you all the time?' Jack took the sword away from her.

'You could let me go?' Faith said hopefully.

'I'm afraid not. Right, here we are.'

She was tossed on the ship and thrown on the ground. The wood smelt wet and old. She heard footsteps all around her.

'Welcome to the Pearl love.'

She rolled over and saw her dress was torn at her leg. She looked up at the numerous faces around her. Jack was drinking something out of a bottle, leaning on the side of the ship. Faith sat up and looked around.

'So boys, this is… Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name, love.'

'It's, Faith.' She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

'So, this is Faith. She's the new addition to the crew. Of course not working, but she'll be with us for some time.'

'We allowed to share 'er?' Said one fat pirate.

'She's a real 'beaut Captain.'

'Yeah, bring 'er down to our quarters.'

''Fraid not gentlemen, she's mine and don't get any ideas about taking her behind my back, because if you do you'll be straight with the fishes, understood?'

There was a chorus of 'aye' and the pirates trundled off in different directions. Jack made one swift movement by Faith's hands and she was free. She stood up and ran to the side of the boat, only to notice it was moving.

'So welcome darling. Feel privileged to be here? Must say, I was quite impressed with you the other night, but I daresay I can impress you in other ways.' He grinned at her.

'Don't ever think about it.' She rose her hand to slap him but he caught it.

'Tut tut, I would have thought a lady of your stature could keep her temper. Now, I'll make a deal with you. You keep your temper and you can stay somewhere warm and dry, you get angry and you don't. Your choice Miss?'

'Knightly. And fine.' Faith looked nuclear. Not only was she being held here against her will but she had to obey a pirate.

'Good girl. Now lets go and have dinner shall we?'

'Captain?' Faith said in her sweetest voice.

'Aye,' the Captain said, turning round.

'If you could consider maybe…' Faith picked a strand of her hair and twisted it round her finger, 'maybe… letting me go at the next port?'

'Nope.' Jack walked on across the ship.

'Fine! Well can you at least tell me why I'm here?'

Jack suddenly turned round, centimeters away from Faith's body. 'You'll have to wait and see, won't you?' And with that, Jack planted a kiss on her lips which left Faith standing stunned in the middle of the deck.

'Hurry up, haven't got all day.'

She followed Jack down some stairs into a room.

Jack loved his room. It was dark and red, lavish and filled with coins. He walked in and threw his effects on the table in the center of the room. There was a bed against one wall and a large cupboard against another. He sat down and put his feet up on the table, kicking off his boots. Faith walked in, looking scandalized, but she had seemed to calm a little. Jack loved the way she looked Hair everywhere, torn clothing. He knew he had an uphill struggle to win her over, but he could do it, he was Jack Sparrow after all, _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

Faith wandered in and sat opposite him.

'You'll be wanting a change of clothes I suppose?'

'No, these are fine.' Faith said with a worried look on her face.

'I doubt it, they look wet and torn. Here,' Jack handed her some soft clothes, 'wear these.'

'Fine.' Faith snatched them. 'If you would care to leave?'

'Oh I'm not going anywhere.' Jack put his feet back up again and watched Faith with an amused smile on his face.

'Well at least turn round.'

'I'll close my eyes, savvy?'

'Savvy,' she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

She turned round, and Jack kept his eyes open. This was the best part of this plan. She undressed modestly, and Jack was disappointed at the lack of flesh she had shown but there was always time for that later. Now she was in a shirt and trousers, trying to look more modest.

'Dinner, m'lady?' A man said, opening the door.

'Couldn't have timed it better myself.' Jack said.

The table was filled with plates of meat, vegetables and sauces, some of which Faith had never seen before in her life. She plunged into the food and Jack watched her. She looked up.

'You intimidate me.'

'Really?'

Faith stopped eating and sat up.

'Yes.'

'You fascinate me.' There was a pause, 'Where are you from?'

'Port Royal. The house where you kidnapped me,' (she didn't hesitate to sneer), 'was where I grew up.'

'But, why I ask myself were you running around that inn holding empty firearms to people's heads?'

'That, Jack, is none of your business.'

'It seems to me, that you will be here some time, and might it not be better if we get everything out in the open?'

'I needed to take care of someone.'

'Who?'

'My father… he hits me...' she took gasps of breath between each sentence, waving her hands around, 'I needed… to run away…'

'And so you were in an inn holding guns to people's heads?'

There was a pause in which Jack suddenly smiled.

'Drop the act love.'

'I needed to get rid of someone.' Faith said looking bored.

'I see. May I have the name of this anonymous 'someone?''

'No, you may not.'

'So, let me get this straight. A pretty girl like you, lives in the mayor's house, needs to kill people? I mean, is it some kind of hobby?'

'No, Mr. Sparrow.' She rolled her eyes, and looked at the floor sadly. 'I just wanted revenge that's all. I know what your thinking, I'm only eighteen, but I can wield a sword just as well as the next person.' Faith said stubbornly.

'I don't doubt it Miss. Knightly.'

There was a pause in which they drank wine and in Jack's case, rum.

'So, where are you from Jack?' Faith said, growing a little lax from the wine.

'Ah my dear, that is a long story.'

'Please?' Jack guessed she needed something to take her mind off of whoever this person was. While he told some stories of his childhood, he thought about the girl. She was very attractive, but sometimes, when she looked to the floor, her face looked sad, almost desperate. Jack had no time for women who were caught up in their social spheres, but this one seemed different.

Half an hour passed, and Faith had become more comfortable it would seem. She was laughing at his jokes, and he at hers. He took his chance.

'You seem tense.' He said standing up.

'My shoulders ache, I haven't had much sleep recently.'

'Jack placed his hands on her material covered shoulders. 'May I?' He started to rub her shoulders and the girl accepted this kindness and closed her eyes. He made circles round her shoulders and then stopped.

'What is it?' Faith said.

'Just, I can't do it properly. May I?' He pulled the material down from her shoulders and reveling her bare flesh. He kneaded deeper and Faith let out a moan. Jack knew what he was doing and smiled. He let the shirt drop further and further down her arms until her whole back was bare and the top of the shirt clung to her sweaty chest. She didn't seem to notice this, so Jack gave the shirt one more tug and it fell away completely. Faith sprung up from her chair.

'How dare you!' Faith shouted, outraged. Jack stared at her full breasts, and Faith looked down and yelped. She tried to reach down for her shirt but Jack grabbed her arms, held them above her head and pushed her against the wall.

'Now now, we were getting on so well. Be a good girl.' Jack taunted.

'Let me go!' Jack let a hand slide down her face onto her chest. Faith's face tried to stay angry but she let out another moan and then Jack laughed.

'Can't resist me eh?' Jack laughed again. He let faith go and she hugged her chest.

'Your despicable.'

'How is it,' Jack said, advancing on Faith, 'that a girl who goes out each night, has never encountered someone like me?'

'Someone like what?' Faith looked scared.

'Someone interested in doing this with a beautiful girl.' And with that Jack kissed her passionately against the wall of the cabin. Faith seemed to melt, so Jack took this opportunity and let his hands slide onto her bottom and he groaned at the touch of her tight buttocks. She then suddenly pushed him away.

'That's enough,' Faith said, firmly, but not shouting. She picked up her shirt and sat down on the bed, putting it on. Jack sat down next to her. And used all his willpower to keep his hands to himself.

'Sorry. I won't touch you again.'

'It's ok.'

'You've got a nice arse though.' Jack said smiling.

'Hey!' Faith hit him with a pillow and Jack responded, tickling the girl while she shrieked. They then realized what they were doing and stopped, lying down on the bed next to each other.

'So you sword fight?' Said Jack.

'Yeah, a little.'

'I'll have to see sometime.' Jack stood up, and pulled off his shirt. Faith stared mouth open. Jack turned round and got in the bed. Faith coughed embarrassedly. Jack patted the space next to him.

'I'll be good, I promise,' he gave a sweet smile.

'I thought that was my job,' Faith said climbing in next to him.

They lay in the dark in silence. It had been a strange night Jack thought, but he was tired and he had a big day tomorrow. He started planning the route to Mexico and that and the warmth of Faith's body next to him slowly led him to sleep.

Faith woke up sleepily, she turned over, but she couldn't. Why? She tried to move her legs, no… they wouldn't move. Her arms? They wouldn't move either. She blinked and opened her eyes to the light. She was tied to the bed with ropes. Was she is Jack's bedroom? Yes, but why was she tied up? She looked to the left, the wall, no Jack. And then to the right. On the table there was a note propped up, it read:

_Sorry love, don't want you going anywhere._

Faith led out a scream of anger. Well Jack was severely mistaken. She lay there thinking about last night. She didn't like Jack, well some aspects of him. She couldn't help but love his manner, the way he smiled, his eyes… but then there was last night. She couldn't help but want Jack. There was something about him. But she knew it must never happen, it would never happen.

This was her chance to escape, she knew she would see Jack again, but she had to get Leon. It was impossible to explain to Jack, he killed people everyday, just for fun. She would never kill again, after she got Leon.

But for now she had to get out. She looked around the room, no knives, and no weapons. She lay back and sighed. The right side of Faith's face felt hot for some reason. She desperately wanted to wipe it. She turned round to try and wipe it on the pillow and there next to here was a candle. Faith smiled, silly Jack.

Five minutes later she had burnt through one of the ropes. Freedom. She sat up and rubbed her wrist. Then slowly but determinedly untied the other three ropes. She stood up and shook herself. Now, how to get off this retched ship. She noticed a window above the bed and climbed onto it and opened it. Fresh air greeted her face. She slid out through it and landed like a cat on the floor. Looking around there was no-one so she took a right and noticed they were docked at a port. What luck!

'Who are you?' A man was sitting down working on something and he looked up to see Faith.

'Just… erm…' Faith quickly kicked the man in the face. She grabbed her foot, which was in more pain now that the man probably was. She grabbed his gun from his belt just as he sat up.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Sorry.'

'You should be.' He said, rubbing his head.

'No, not for that. For this.' She made sure she shot him in the shoulder so it wouldn't be fatal and she ran to the side of the ship. She was sure that someone would have heard the gun shot so she climbed onto the side of the ship and lowered herself into the water, well she tried to at any rate, landing in the water with a thud.

She swam towards the nearest boat and looked back at the Black Pearl and smiled. She could get used to killing people, she had never been religious and she was sure she had broken most of the commandments. Climbing up the side of this foreign ship she laughed out loud.

'SHE DID WHAT?!' Jack yelled to Gibbs.

'Look mate, he's alright but she's gone.'

'How could she… how could…'

'Captain?' Gibbs said worriedly.

'OK. Here's the plan. You stay here. She can't have gone far.' He walked off to the other side of the ship. Gibbs looked relieved and collapsed on some sacks. He flinched when Jack shouted 'BLOODY WOMEN!'

Jack was angry. Well of course he was, one of his men had been wounded. But of course under all the layers of anger there was pure shock. How could she have got out in the first place. Of course Jack wanted to keep her on the ship, she amused him and of course she was Jack's favorite type of women, damsel in distress but still sexy. Yet, here he was chasing after her; Jack was angry. She wouldn't get away with this.

He thought methodically. He was shot two minutes ago here. He looked down the side of the boat and saw a ripple pool below. Smart, but not that smart Faith. He walked off the boat to the one next to it. A merchant boat it would seem, this would be quick. He walked across the main deck and was then stopped by a small plump man.

'Excuse me sir, this is a private vessel,'

'Don't make me pop you, son' Jack said entertained by the man's dignity.

'My name is Jack'

Jack kicked him in the groin and watched him fall to the floor.

'What was that for?' Shouted the man.

'Don't steal my name mate. Now, I have to collect something of mine.' Jack stormed across the ship. He suddenly got a strange feeling behind him. He swung round and there was Faith with a sword.

'What are you doing here?' She said.

'How dare you kill a man on my ship.'

'He's not dead,' Faith said smiling.

'He could be,' Jack drew his sword. 'Now I finally get to see your sword fighting skills.'

Faith lunged at him but Jack dodged smiling. This was going to be easy he thought. Then she skipped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder hitting him on the head with the handle of her sword.

'Ouch!'

Jack hit her sword and she parried and they danced around the ship for some time.

'Remind me, I'm new to this,' Faith said standing at the top of the stairs, 'You have to actually hit the opponent, right Jack?'

'Well you're not doing much better,' Jack said running up the stairs.

He hit her sword and he could tell she was getting tired. They circled around the ship's wheel until he hit her sword out of her hand.

'Done? Right, back to the Pearl.'

'Oh no, I'm not going anywhere.'

'I'm afraid you are Faith. I have a weapon and I'm afraid you have none.' He held the sword up to her throat. 'Now walk back to the ship.'

'God dam it.' Faith spat under her breath.

They walked across the Pearl and Jack was still angry, yet he had never been more turned on in his life.

'You are never, ever going to do anything like that again, do you understand?' Jack shouted at Faith.

'You can't stop me Jack, you don't own me.' Faith was furious.

'I beg to differ. Now sit down.' Jack pushed Faith on the bed. Jack did look angry, and Faith was shaking slightly. He kneeled down and came so his face was inches from hers. She looked down but Jack grabbed her face and made her look into those deep pools of his eyes.

'Don't do it again. We can get on Faith, we can have fun if you just try. Don't run away.'

'But I don't want to be here.' Faith whispered.

'But you are.' Jack stood up.

There was a pause, Faith was shaking and a tear dripped down her cheek. 'I need to get him.' She mumbled.

'I know. You will.' Jack softened at the sight of a girl he thought he would never see cry, crying. He sat down and put an arm round her. Faith thought this wouldn't feel right, but it did, and Jack smelt her tears, wanting to embrace her more, but he knew he shouldn't. He kissed her head.

'We'll be in Cancun by tomorrow. Sleep now.' He got up and walked out of the room.

'Where will you sleep?' Faith called, but he didn't reply.

Jack regretted being hard on Faith. He stood outside in the mild air of the night. He knew he was falling for her, it was a fantasy, he thought, but he would have to be careful.

Jack, Faith and Gibbs walked through the busy streets on Cancun. They observed the stalls, the people and the culture. They laughed and talked and the events of the previous day had been forgotten. They had picked up food for the next week, and Jack looked at Faith. She seemed happy, not that it mattered, he told himself.

Gibbs had left them to go back to the ship and Faith was standing by a wall sharing rum with Jack.

'Look over there,' Jack pointed.

'What?'

'That shop.'

'It's a dress shop. So?'

'Well, wouldn't you like one?'

'I don't wear dresses Jack.'

'You were that night I rescued you from your house.' Faith suddenly looked sad. Jack knew she missed her father, and mentally hit himself for bringing it up.

'Anyway, would you like one?' Jack said, looking at the floor.

'Why?' Faith was amused.

'Oh, I don't know. As a present?'

'Alright then. You go back to the ship, I've got enough money with me.'

'OK.' Jack wanted to kiss her there and then, in the shady corner of Mexico, but he didn't, he was being a gentleman. Well kind of. He acted strange around her, like he didn't like her at all, it was stupid he knew, but it was all he could do. 'You do know we are all going out to get more drinks this afternoon, so be quick?'

'Oh no, you go ahead. I want to take my time to look _beautiful_,' Faith smiled.

'Not possible darling.'

Faith playfully punched him and walked off towards the shop. Jack admired her independence. He walked away and took the last gulp of his drink.

Faith chose a dress and walked back to the boat. Jack was a strange fellow, she thought. She didn't mind being on the Pearl, she got talking to some of the sailors and the stories they told, and the way they fought (not for others but still) they weren't scum, and Faith liked the way of life. She smelt under her arms, she hadn't washed in days. She decided as the ship was going to be empty, to have a bath. She just hoped that there was a bath on the ship.

Jack walked back to the boat with crates of sweet rum. He was happy, and so were his men. On board the ship they parted and Jack walked into his room. He took off his effects and his hat and spun round. What he saw was something he did not expect to see. There was a naked Faith drying herself out of the bath. He quickly crouched and watched her. He was mesmerized as she slowly put her clothes on her tanned, perfect body. As she dried her hair, Jack stood up and walked across the room to tap Faith on the shoulder.

'Jack! You scared me.' She smiled.

'I saw you had a bath, good?' He had to turn round to stop himself from grinning.

'Yeah, it was good.' There was a silence in which Faith pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and opened it. 'This is the man I'm after.' She opened the poster to produce a man's face on one half, and then Jack's face on the other half. 'Don't you think it's time you tell me where we're going?'

'We're taking part in this race,' Jack said, 'and that guy, is who we're against.'

'That's coincidental.' Faith gave him a funny look.

'Hey! Don't think I had planned any of this. I didn't even know you wanted Leon. But good luck with that by the way.' Jack took the poster and studied it.

'Well that's good, you can win this race and then I can finally…'

'That is if we win.' Jack said, sitting on the bed.

'So, when is it?'

'Two days time, tomorrow we meet for the…' Jack cringed, 'the race ball.'

'A ball? Pirates don't have balls?'

'Oh yes, we do.' Jack smiled and Faith rolled her eyes smiling. 'No, but I have to win this race. It's the thing I've wanted most of my life.'

'Same. But how is this going to work? I mean, I hop across the boat and shoot him?'

'Your good at that, you can handle it.' Jack stood up and headed for the door. 'Plus, you'll meet him at the ball.'

'I'm going to this… this thing?'

'What do you think the dress is for?'

'I'm wearing a dress?'

'Yes! Good night!' Jack jumped out the door and closed it. He walked across the deck. In two days time he would be the fastest ship in the Caribbean for sure. Leon owned two fleets, Jack had one ship, but he wasn't scared. He sat down wit some rum listening to some of his sailors talking and singing. He looked towards the door to Faith. It funny how fate worked out he thought.

Faith put on the dress. It fitted well, it didn't have a corset. It was silvery white, didn't have any sleeves and slung to her body in an elegant line to the floor. The ball was taking place on some ship across the pier, she said she would make her own way there. She sat down and perfected her look. Tomorrow she would kill her final victim. She felt eager but a wave of nervousness filled her stomach. She also missed her father. She knew after she had done the deed she would leave for home, she had to. She had grown quite fond of Jack, but she knew it was a friendship. She enjoyed his company, nothing more.

Jack stood around on Leon's ship, with dozens of pirates from all over the Caribbean, less than half he knew. He smiled and drank wine (secretly slipping rum into his glass). Everyone was dressed up, even Jack. Leon hadn't appeared yet, typical. He didn't know the man well but he knew his reputation. Tycoon, master criminal and one with the ladies. He would be quite a match for Jack. Suddenly the talking stopped and Jack turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

A beautiful woman descended the stairs looking lost. Jack recognized her from somewhere but couldn't remember. Gibbs approached her and they started talking. Jack took this as his chance and walked towards the couple, swaying with his best smile.

'Just because we're at a fancy event doesn't mean you can leer at me Mr. Sparrow.'

'Faith?' Jack looked shocked.

'Uh huh,' Faith said looking around. 'I really don't know what all the fuss is about, the Pearl's nicer than this.'

'Aye, try telling him that,' Gibbs chuckled and wandered off to get another drink.

'Oh I will,' Faith smiled. She turned to look at Jack who was staring at her. 'What?'

'Nothing,' Jack cleared his throat, 'you look nice. Well better than before.'

'Thanks.' Faith said, 'So do you.'

'Look I…' But before Jack could finish the doors at the other end of the ship swung open and there stood Leon, the man Faith had seen a month ago. Anger filled Faith's face, Jack saw and he gripped her arm.

'Friends! Pirates! And women of course,' he winked, 'welcome to my ship The Jewel! Many of you are here to compete tomorrow, and many are just friends of mine, even thought you all are!' There was a cheer at that. 'Anyway, enjoy the party and I will try to see all of you!'

Jack looked at Faith. She had a black look in her eyes.

'Faith?'

'Yes.'

'Why do you want to kill him?'

'Who?' Faith said, looking at Jack, obviously in a daze.

'I hope not me!' And standing next to them was Salvatore Leon. He gave off the smell of perspiration with a flowery scent on top. He wore too many rings and a suit that was too small.

'Jack Sparrow…'

'Captain, Jack Sparrow.'

'Of course, how could I forget your little boat. Anyway, I hope your ready for tomorrow. And who is this?'

'This is my wife, Faith.' Jack put an awkward arm around Faith, staring Leon straight in the eyes. Faith gave him an odd look and then looked at Leon.

'My, my Sparrow, I knew you were popular with the ladies but I never knew you would elope. Especially with one as beautiful as this.'

'So, how does it feel?' Faith said with venom.

'What feels my dear?'

'To live with yourself every day?'

'Alright then!' Jack shook Leon's hand, 'Nice to see you Salvatore, see you tomorrow, we really must be off, you know, late nights, too much champagne!' They walked out quickly onto the deck. 'What the hell was that all about?' Jack yelled.

'That man is sick,' Faith walked forward back to the main room.

'Whoa whoa, wait, what has he ever done to you that was so bad?' Jack said, holding Faith by the arms.

'You want to know.' Faith stared into his eyes.

'Yes.'

There was a pause where Faith looked at ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

'He murdered my whole family. Him and two others. They're dealt with already. He's the last one.'

'What about your father, you've got him?'

'He's not my father.' Faith said quietly.

Jack was gob smacked. He didn't know what to say. He let Faith go back to the Pearl. He stood at the side of the ship watching her figure run across their deck into his room. He sighed and turned round wiping a tear from his face.

Faith lay on the bed crying, she didn't intend to tell Jack but it slipped out. She hated that man so much, she could kill him now. She wiped her face and pulled off her dress. She slipped into the bed naked and hit herself across the face. _'Wait until tomorrow' _she told herself.

Jack came into the room and saw a naked Faith in his bed. He sat down and stroked her hair. She turned over and he saw her tear stained face. She sat up gripping the cover.

'Sorry, I had to get off that ship.'

'I understand. I lost my family too.'

'Really?' Faith said.

'Yes. That's how I got these,' Jack pulled his shirt off and showed Faith the bullet marks on his chest. 'They drowned in a ship heading to America, I survived, and was picked up by a pirate ship. How did it happen to you?'

'I was fourteen. We were living Port Royal, my Father was a big gambler. He used to gamble in the inns and one day he played against three men, Black Eyed Joe, Sung Tao and Salvatore Leon. He won surprisingly and these three men didn't like that. So they found our whole family and killed us all. I wasn't there at the time, I was getting some wine to celebrate the victory of my father, when I came back, and their dead bodies were everywhere.' Faith wasn't crying, she was staring into the wall. 'So the mayor took me in, he didn't have a wife. I knew what I had to do. I killed Black Eye when I was fifteen and Tao when I was sixteen. It's taken me two years to find Leon.' She took a breath.

Suddenly Jack leaned in and embraced her in a hug, Faith looked shocked but responded lying down. Jack held her on the bed until she fell asleep. He stared into her face and thought about how different she had looked from the mayor that night when he stole her away.

Jack was standing at the front of the helm as Faith came out with a pistol in her hand.

'You ready to win Sparrow,' Faith smiled.

'Course I am love. I want to say I'm sorry about your family.'

'Ah, no problem. It happens you know.' Faith shrugged. 'He's going to get it though. You sure he'll be on his own on the boat?'

'It's the rules. You better hide yourself well.' Jack leaned in to kiss her but Gibbs coughed behind them and Jack turned round.

'We need to start now Jack, Leon is waiting.'

'Don't keep him waiting on his death day Jack,' Faith smiled and walked off up some stairs to wait in Jack's bedroom.

The ships aligned and Leon waved to Jack to say he was ready and the ships set sail. They were head to head most of the race but when it came to the end Leon surged forward and came first. Jack banged his head on the wheel and left it there. He suddenly jerked it up at the sound of a gun shot. He saw Faith on the other boat parallel to Leon. His arm was wounded.

'It's going to get worse.' Faith said.

'Who the hell are you?' Leon shouted.

'I know who you are. You're a murderer. And now, its my turn to end you.'

'Look, I have a whole crew waiting on guard back at port, do you really think that you are going to get away with this?'

Faith sighed. 'Yes. Times up.' She shot his leg and Leon fell to the ground. She kneeled beside him. 'You killed everything that meant anything to me. You don't deserve to live.'

'Please…'

'Don't beg, it just makes me more angry.' Faith shot him two times in the chest and threw the gun down next to him wiping her brow. She kicked him and swung back onto Jack's ship.

'I'm sorry you lost Jack.'

'It's ok. I'm glad you won.' He walked away but he was turned round by Faith.

'You haven't lost completely.' She kissed Jack passionately, 'I'll be waiting in the bedroom,' and she licked his ear.

Jack exploded inside. He whistled as he called his crew out.

'Take all the rum you want!' Jack shouted.

'But Captain, we lost.' Said one pirate.

'In some ways yes, but in other ways, we're all winners,' and with that Jack hopped back to his room leaving his crew confused.

He entered the room to see Faith lying naked on the bed. He walked over and kissed her taking of his shirt.

'You do know, I've wanted this for a long, long time,' said Jack.

'Good things come to those who wait Jack Sparrow.'

They kissed and before Jack entered her he looked at her taking in every part of her body, kissing it all. Then they climbed to their climax, time and time again.

Jack rolled over, but couldn't for some reason, he opened his eyes but the light hurt too much. He pulled his arms and legs, but they were tied the bed.

'BLOODY WOMEN!' Jack shouted. 'GIBBS! GIBBS!'

The man ran into the room and turned away at the sight of a naked Jack.

'For God's sake Gibbs we're all the same. Untie we will you?'

Gibbs did so laughing as he did.

'I can't believe it Captain, it's been an interesting couple of days.'

'It has hasn't it, now if you excuse me I need to punish a certain Faith of mine.'

'But Jack, didn't you know, she's gone mate.'

'What?'

'She gave me this to give to you.' Jack took a letter from Gibbs and he left the room with Jack sitting on the bed stunned. He opened it and read:

_Dear Jack,_

_Did you like the surprise? Your probably wondering where I am, well I'm on Leon's ship. I decided to give the bastard the benefit of the doubt, he has a nice ship. So catch up with me and prove that your ship is the faster one._

_We'll meet again, I'm sure,_

_Faith _

Faith stood at the helm of the ship and felt free. She walked into the center of the ship and jumped up and down with glee. Walking back to the wheel she looked at the great abyss that was her life.


End file.
